


Falling Asleep (on his lap)

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Current title pending, Cute, Fluff, Gay Panic, I know this is unrealistic, I like that title better but it’s not appropriate, I like to imagine Yahaba gets taller, If you could tell me a good title that’d be great, Kyoutani sits on Yahaba’s lap and it’s akward as fuck (at least for Kyoutani it is), Kyoutani stays the same height tho, M/M, The working title:, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru, This summary sounds iffy but it’s cute I promise, Took a bit but it’s done, Yahaba gets taller, bit repetitive, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Kyoutani may or may not be panicking.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 208





	Falling Asleep (on his lap)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s cute I promise

So many thoughts ran through Kyoutani’s head. _Am I too heavy? Is he uncomfortable? Oh no, if he’s uncomfortable maybe I should get off_ _._

The ‘he’ in question was the Aoba Johsai volleyball team captain, Yahaba Shigeru. 

All the other seats on the bus had been taken, and everyone had refused to move their bags. 

(Unbeknownst to the two, Watari had bribed the entire volleyball team into taking up as many seats as possible.)

Kyoutani was too tired to scare the first years into moving, so he moved towards the back of the bus.

Kyoutani had never liked sitting next to anyone on the way back from a game anyway. He always felt sweaty, and tired, after a match, and he usually tried to fall asleep listening to soft music. 

He wasn’t used to talking to people, and it made him uncomfortable to interact with others. They usually assumed he was a troublemaker, because of his usual expression, so he had decided that it was best to scare people away by changing his appearance, hence his dyed hair and the eyeliner.

Now, though, Kyoutani felt more uncomfortable than any other time in his life.

Yahaba, who was sitting near the back, had offered a seat, so, obviously, Kyoutani started to move Yahaba’s bag, but was suddenly startled by his hand being smacked away.

“I got here first, and I’m not moving my bag.”

Kyoutani stared, not sure how to answer.

“But you said I could sit.”

And then, the worst thing that Kyoutani could ever imagine happens.

Yahaba points at his lap.

As Kyoutani reaches to set his bag on top of Yahaba’s, he hears his teammates wolf-whistling. His face feels on fire by the time he lets go of his bag. 

He hesitates, unsure what to do next, but Yahaba notices, grabs his waist, and pulls him down.

Great.

Kyoutani stiffens.

Yahaba lets go of his waist, and sets them on the seat.

Watari starts up a conversation with Yahaba, politely ignoring the blushing boy on his lap. Kyoutani is grateful, and becomes convinced that Watari is the only member of his team that isn’t set out to see his doom.

Yahaba’s arm snakes around Kyoutani’s waist again, and stays there. He’s still talking with Watari, and it almost seems like he has no idea that his arm has caused Kyoutani’s face to erupt again. 

He hears who he thinks is Kunimi snicker, and he’s tempted to snap at him, when he feels Yahaba’s other hand on his waist. His thumb slides under Kyoutani’s shirt, and starts to move in a slow, circling motion.

Kyoutani’s mouth shuts, and he stares at the back of the seat in front of him, rigid, and refusing to move.

He doesn’t want Yahaba to stop touching him.

Then, Yahaba leans his chin onto Kyoutani’s shoulder.

“Is this okay?” He asks.

Kyoutani is afraid that any words he tries to speak will be absolute gibberish, so he vigorously nods.

The hand that was previously rubbing his hip, moves to his stomach, and Kyoutani almost _whines_.

Yahaba gently presses against Kyoutani’s stomach, silently urging him to lean back into his chest.

Kyoutani does, and knows immediately that he never wants to move again.

He can feel Yahaba’s steady breathing, and he can feel all the energy in his body drain away. His eyes slowly fall shut, and his head falls back onto Yahaba’s shoulder. He can feel Yahaba’s thumb rubbing his hip again, as his breathing evens out, and he falls asleep.

Yahaba smiles as Kyoutani’s head falls onto his shoulder. He rubs his thumb against Kyoutani’s hip, and he tucks his chin into the crook of Kyoutani’s neck.

He hears Watari, and the other members snickering, and he sends a glare to the rest of the bus. If they woke up the boy on his lap, he would make sure they would be on the brink of death at the end of their next practice. Watari seemed to understand what he was thinking, and managed to quiet down the rest of the boys.

Yahaba glances at Kyoutani, still sleeping soundly. He takes this moment to stare at him without fear of getting caught. Usually, he was gorgeous, but in an intimidating way. Now, he was beautiful, with a peaceful expression on his face.

Yahaba presses a kiss against Kyoutani’s temple, and smiles. He knows how Kyoutani uses his appearance to scare others away. He’s certainly scared some of the first years. But Yahaba will never be scared of the boy sleeping in his lap.

No, instead, he’ll keep this boy close for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s any inaccuracies regarding spelling or text in general, let me know!  
> So I don’t know if this is in character. Also I’m not good with dialogue, so it’s mostly descriptive. Also it’s probably repetitive, I’m sorry.


End file.
